Animal Magnetism
by DegenerateStar
Summary: It can be chaotic, persistent, passive, unpredictable and unstoppable.
1. Chapter 1

_"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight,hunt you down eat you alive...maybe you think that you can hide,I can smell your scent from miles... Just like animals, animals, like animals"-Maroon 5_

**I. On the Prowl**

John could see her through the dim light of the restaurant, watching her with her 'date'. He had been following her all day and night, stalking her in the shadows, enjoying the scowl on her face when she knew he was there but couldn't see him when she looked around.

She technically was his enemy, the cop that was supposed to lock him up when she got her hands on him, but she never did. He knew she enjoyed the games they'd play, the rush he made her feel.

Their entire predicament was her fault, a month ago she added fuel to the fire between them, setting his skin ablaze, only for her to walk away and pretend like it never happened.

She had given him just a little taste and now he was obsessed. All he thought about as the days went by was her; her scent, her skin, her soft moans, the way she looked at him. The raw passion in her eyes had awaken something inside of him that night, something primeval,…instinctual.

In the span of a few minutes she had turned him into an addict, an obsessed beast with just a little taste and now that she was trying to cut him out, the animal inside of him had broken out of its cage and was on the prowl and it was determined to hunt Jocelyn Carter down and eat her alive.

**_x-x-x-xx-x-x-x_**

_30 days ago..._

"Thanks a lot John, this is all your fault" Joss breathed out as they ducked into the gazebo as the rain continued to fall in heavy sheets.

"It's not my fault Joss, the weather man didn't say anything about thunderstorms tonight," John replied as he touched the cut on his cheek from where the perp had slashed at his face, lucky it was only superficial but when he found the guy again he'd be sure to return the favor.

"Come here let me see your face."

"Its fine Joss, just a small cut nothing to worry about."

"Over here, now. Don't make me tell you again."

"Yes drill sergeant." John slouched as he moved over to the railing Joss was standing in front of, turning around to sit on the edge and he leaned his face down so she could reach.

Joss looked at the cut on his face, luckily he was right it was nothing but a scratch.

"So doctor what's the prognoses, am I going to make it." he grinned, trying to ignore the sensation he felt as her fingers running along his cheek and jaw.

Joss shook her head, snorting as she playfully slapped his other cheek before moving from between his legs.

John watched silently as she picked at her hair mumbling about it being ruined, wondering what she was talking about, as he admired the soft looking ringlets her hair wet hair had curled into.

"I like it, it suits you," he stated moving to stand next to her

"What are you talking about?"

"Your hair, I like the curls," he clarified letting his fingers push a wet piece of hair from out of her face, his knuckles brushing past her cheek softly.

Joss smiled "Says the man who doesn't have to run a brush through it in the morning."

"Ohh…," John smirked "…are you inviting me to spend the night Detective."

She looked into his eyes always playing games with her, she pursed her lips and leaned back against one of the banisters, "I don't think you could handle that John"

"Is that a challenge?..."he stepped closer to her looking down at her "…because for the record, I can handle all of you."

"Really?..."Joss smiled at his cockiness, stepping forward, the tips of her shoes hitting his as she pressed her chest into his craning her neck up, gazing into his eyes "…because I think you'd choke on just a spoon full"

He felt something inside him snap as he grabbed the sides of her upturned face, smashing his lips onto hers, a groan rumbling in his chest as she grabbed the lapels of his jacket, her fingers brushing against his neck. He encircled her waist with one arm, hooking his other under her leg and picking her up, moving forward until he could sit her down on the railing, his hands moving back to touch her neck and face.

He pulled back to breathe only for her to surge forward thrusting her tongue into his mouth as she pulled him closer with her legs as their tongue danced together.

Joss moaned softly as one of his hands knead her breast before both of them drifted to her waist, pushing her shirt up, exposing her bra. Her eyes fluttered shut as her head fell back relishing his lips, teeth and tongue burning a warm wet trail down her cold clammy skin.

John let out a satisfied moan as he stared at her sheer bra, he could see her thick dark brown nipples staining against the fabric, already hard from the chilly night air. He trailed a thumb over one peak and watched as her stomach muscles flexed under his touch.

"Joss…" He breathed out leaning down to steal another kiss, before whispering against her lips,"…do you want me?"

"Ye.."

The sound of her phone ringing broke the silence, cutting through their moment like a knife.

"Hello….yeah Fusco thanks, we're heading to you."

John stepped back watching her pull her shirt back down as she slide of the railing

"Uhmm…Fusco's waiting at the south entrance for us we should go."

**_x-x-x-xx-x-x-x_**

"Sir would you like some more wine?"

John's eyes fluttered as he came back to reality, turning his eyes the waiter nodding slightly as the young man re-filled his glass before turning his attention back on his prey.

Joss smiled polity pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear as her date excused himself to the bathroom before they got ready to go. Letting out a sigh of frustration when he was out of ear shot. This was the third date she had been on ever since she stupidly let herself get felt up by a vigilante under a gazebo at night, she didn't know what shocked her more, the fact that it was in a public place or the fact that she had been willing to let him yank her clothes off and give it to her right then and there.

Ever since that night she felt paranoid, like he was following her around, but every time she tried to catch him in the act, he'd disappear. She shook her head bringing her glass of wine to her lips, only to stop mid sip when she sensed a familiar presence as a chill moved down her spine. Her phone suddenly buzzed, the '1 new message' notification playing across her phones screen, exhaling slowly she put her glass down and picked up her phone.

_Unknown Number: 'That's a beautiful red dress Detective, I wish you'd wear things like that for me.'_

She narrowed her eyes as she looked over her shoulder to see if he was behind her, turning her attention back to her phone when she felt it vibrate in her hand.

_Unknown Number: 'In front of you.'_

She looked up slowly, scanning through the dim lighting of the restaurant, her eyes roaming over the other patrons until they finally landed on him.

He was seated in a lounge chair, his long legs crossed at the knees, one arm resting on the empty seat next to him, he had traded in his normal uniform for a sleek black three piece suit with a deep grey shirt and black tie.

He was just staring at her, his blue eyes gleaming a silver hue from the lighting, she lingered on his pink lips, the same soft lips that made her legs weak and her skin shiver in wanton need as she remembered the feel of his hands on her body and the taste of his lips.

She bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud, only to feel slightly embarrassed as he leaned his head on a fisted hand, kissing the air at her, smirking as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Joss…are you okay?"

Joss jumped slightly as she heard her date, turning to look at him and smiled unconvincingly

"Yes I'm fine… I just got distracted…are you ready to go?"

She stood up slowly as he pulled her chair out and helped her into her coat, she grabbed her purse her phone vibrating agian

_Unknown Number: 'I'll be waiting for you little red.'_

She felt a shiver in the air as if he had been standing right next to her whispering in her ear.

As she shove her phone into her bag she looked back to where John was sitting only to find the seat empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Cornered**

Joss shut her door, resting her forehead on the wooden frame, letting out a heavy sigh. Her plans for the evening were ruined, she _had_ intended on inviting her date in, after all, she had done all the pre-sex prep work, but John just had to show up and ruin her evening.

Even though she never caught him in the act, she knew he had been following her. Making it his business to know her daily routine. She felt his presence at work, when she went shopping, when she went to yoga and even when she went to the spa to get her nails and a wax done.

She lightly hit her head on the door, all that pain and discomfort yesterday and she didn't even get to have sex tonight all because she couldn't stop thinking of John and that stupid kiss they shared a month ago.

Knowing her luck and thoughts that had been in her head all night, shed just end up saying the wrong man's name out loud, cutting her loss she quickly slide her coat off, hanging it on the coat hook behind the door and kicking her heels off. Dropping her purse on the hallway table and making her way to the kitchen, fully intending to make a dent in her wine collection.

She jumped at the sudden click of the lamp in her living room, illuminating the small alcove near her bay windows.

"That was harsh of you Joss you just made that man a liar, he was really looking forward to getting into your bed tonight, he even texted he buddies that he would be getting laid tonight."

Joss stood still in the walkway between her stairs and living room, staring at John laying on her couch, his blazer and vest off and his tie undone dangling around his neck and his feet on her couch.

"Say's the man who's lounging on my couch..." Joss huffed out as she marched towards him glaring at his feet, "…first of all stop ease dropping on my dates…second get your damn dirty shoes of my couch."

John smirked as he moved his legs slightly so his feet dangling off the edge of her sofa.

"What are you doing here?" Joss put her hands on her hips.

"Oh I just wanted to_ talk_ with your date if he came in. Let him know a thing or two, little red."

Joss snorted and rolled her eyes at the fairy tale reference, "Oh my, what a terribly big mouth you suddenly seem to have John."

"All the better to eat you...out with, my dear," John wiggled his tongue lewdly before giving her a toothy grin".

Joss felt her face flush at his lewd innuendo, and quickly changed the subject "What are you doing here?"

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the blood red dress she wore on her date. "How come you never dress like that around me?"

"Because you don't ever take me anywhere that doesn't require Kevlar…and you're ignoring my question."

"Which was?"

Joss's eyes narrowed as she gritted her teeth, "Why…are you…here?"

John stood up watching as her hands dropped to her side as he slowly circled her, intentionally letting his fingertips brush against the hem of her dress. Stopping when he was directly behind her,"I'm here…because I can't stop thinking about you…about our kiss…about the way you made me feel…" he rubbed his nose against her ear, sniffing at her hair.

"John…what happened was a mistake…you and I can't…"Joss shivered as he brushed her hair back exposing the sides of her neck, before resting his hands on her shoulders his grip increasing slightly.

"Keep feeding me the lies Joss, I'll gladly eat them up…," He mumbled softly kissing her temple "…but if you insist on believing them, then tell me to leave you alone,…tell me you don't want me…us"

Joss opened her mouth to speak, her throat tightening as he ran a hand over her belly. A gasp escaped her lips as he turned her around quickly to face him gripping her biceps and pulling her into his chest.

"I thought so….Now let's talk about this dress…" John muttered as he pulled on her shoulder straps.

"What's wrong with my dress? You said it was beautiful earlier." Joss huffed out.

"It is beautiful but…you bought to impress your_ 'date'_ and I can't have that…"

Before she had a chance to stop him he pulled out a hunting knife and expertly sliced the thin shoulder straps of her dress.

"What the hell John!" She threw her hands up clutching the loose chiffon material to her chest before her whole dress fell from her body.

John tucked one arm to his chest in contemplation, twirling the knife between his fingers. "Did you buy that for him too?" he asked after his eyes caught a glimpse of her leopard print lingerie.

"Don't even think about it! This wasn't cheap." Joss clenched the fabric closer to her body as she glared at him for ruining her dress.

John gripped his knife tighter and smirked before making his way back over to the couch and sitting down with his legs spread apart.

"Well I guess since he didn't see you in it I could be…persuaded... into letting you keep it." John leaned back on the couch spreading his arms over the back rest.

Joss pursed her lips "And why would I do that? Why shouldn't I just kick you out?"

"Because you love the games we play…"John sheathed his knife, leaning into the couch spreading his arms over the back rest "and…. you're definitely coming out of that lingerie tonight…even if I have to cut it off you."

"Now, persuade me Joss."

Joss narrowed her eyes, stepping in between his legs and turning around as she let her tattered dress fall to the ground.

John bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her dress fall from her body. Giving him the chance to admire the contours of her shoulder blades, the arch of her back, and the two dimples situated on opposite sides of her tail bone. A low groan slipped from his lips as he settled on her backside, his eyes following the two thin black lace straps of her thong that hugged her hips delicately, before converging into a tiny leopard print triangle above her ass crack before turning into a third thin black strap that disappeared down the crack of her ample ass.

"Turn around for me."

Joss bite her lip nervously, as she slowly turned around, trying to control the urge to cover up her side so he wouldn't see her scar.

John felt his mouth fall open slightly in shock as he gazed at the scar on her side, his hand reaching out on their own accord. A sadness building in his chest as his fingers brushed against the reason she was awarded a purple heart. He gripped her hips bringing her forward until her scar touched his lips, a life long reminder that she had experienced the truth of war, survived, and come back stronger, just like a true fighter, his Vishpala, his Amazonian warrior.

Brave, bold, and beautiful, oh so…

"..beautiful" he muttered softly kissing her navel.

Joss felt her heart swell at his words, she brought her hands to both sides of his face, slowly sinking onto the couch straddling his lap and pushing him back as their lips met in a sweet kiss. His hands slowly roaming over her sides, hips and her back before burrowing into her hair as their tongues danced to a slow hypnotic rhythm.

She pulled away, trailing her thumb across his wet lips, smiling when he kissed her finger gently.

"Take me to bed John."

* * *

**AN Thank you all for the review's hope you enjoyed I should have the next chapter up by Sunday...just working out a few kinks *wink wink***


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry for the delay...ENJOY..thanks for reading.**

* * *

**III. Take Down**

John moved down the hallway still holding her in his arms, enjoying the soft kisses to his cheek, neck and collar bone, stopping in front of her opened bedroom door and staring down the hallway, his eyes locking on the Call of Duty poster hanging on a closed bedroom door.

"Joss? Should I be worried about sound tonight?"

Joss pulled her lips away from his neck and looked to where he was looking.

"No, he's at his father's for the weekend." she kissed his lips smirking, "So weee, can be as loud as we want."

John smiled back biting at her ear as he walked into her room, flicking on her lights on and setting her down on the bed "Are you a screamer Joss?"

Joss crossed her legs watching as he untucked his shirt and began unbuttoning it. She smirked reaching out undoing his belt buckle and unzipping his slacks, before touching him through his boxer briefs "Only if you're doing it right."

John smiled as he toed off his shoes pulling his shirt completely off before grabbing her wrist and capturing her lips in a soft kiss as he pushed her back on to the bed.

"Joss sweetie?" He breathed out dragging his lips down her neck.

"Hmm." Joss moaned out burying her fingers in his hair.

"Are you on the pill?" he asked as he reached into his back pocket pulling out his wallet because I only have one condom on me." He pulled back kissing her lips softly "if not I can always make a quick run to the store."

Joss smiled wrapping her lips around his hips pulling his head closer. "Don't worry we're good," she pulled him into another searing kiss as she slipped a hand under the waistband gripping his manhood.

She chuckled softy as he tossed his wallet and bucked his hips into her hand before trailing kisses down her neck, stopping at her strapless bra. She lolled her head to the side moaning as he kneed her breasts through the material, before hooking his fingers under her bra and pulling it down.

John licked his lips as he exposed her breasts. They were perfect, two soft full brown mounds capped with dark brown half dollar sized areolas tipped with ever darker nipples. He pressed his cheek into the soft breasts, brushing his lips against her harden nipple before latching on.

"mmm…John… "Joss gripped the back of his head as he alternated between biting and sucking, her back arching as he rolled her other nipple between his fingers, drawing a pool of heat between her thighs. She tried to alleviate her discomfort by grinding against his rock hard member, only for him to pull away.

"Johnnn…" she whined in frustration.

"Don't worry Joss we're just getting started."

He slide down her body trailing his hands and lips down her torso before standing up and pressing her feet into his chest. As he hooked his fingers under her thong, pulling the skimpy item down her toned legs. Holding her ankles as he examined her plume purple colored toenails.

"You have such cute feet Joss, I could kiss them all day." He leaned in and kissed her toes, smiling as she giggled and squirmed. "…but, there's something else I want to put my mouth on first."

Joss tried to stifle a moan as he dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed, sliding her legs over his shoulders slowly kissing the insides of her thighs. A shiver ran down her spine as he pushed her thighs further apart and blew gently on her dripping core.

"Already wet and quivering and I haven't even touched you yet Joss." He taunted as he watched her neither lips glisten. He leaned forward inhaling her scent closing his eyes as savored the moment.

"Give me a command Joss" He muttered softly tearing his focus off her treasure to stare into her eyes.

Joss stared him down as she trailed her hand between her legs, her fingers gently touching herself, becoming slick with her own essence. She smirked as she watched his eyes narrow almost in anger as she touched herself.

She removed her fingers brushing them against his lip leaving a wet trail "Eat it John."

On command he shoved his face between her thighs. She threw her head back and buried both her hands into his hair as he shoved two finger inside her opening, stretching her walls as he sucked vigorously on her clit.

"Ohhhh, shit John …yes,…yes…uhhh, eat it like that" Her back arched as he yanked his fingers out pinching her bundle of nerves as he shoved his tongue inside her.

John pushed her legs back further as he shoved his tongue inside her silky slick entrance, he could feel her essence wetting his chin as he tried to bury his whole mouth into her pussy. He could feel her walls clenching around his tongue as he brought her to her peak.

He gripped her trembling thighs tighter as she rode out her orgasm, his rough licks and tongue fuck turned to gently laps as she came down. He kissed her bundle of nerves before pulling it back into his mouth.

"John…John.. I can't ugghh…" Joss moaned out squeezing her eyes shut feeling tears leak out the sides as he continued to please her with his mouth.

John grinned when he felt her push at his head as she tried to crawl up the bed away from his mouth. But he wasn't having it as he locked his arms around her hips following her up the bed.

"Oh Oh John, fuck, fuck, fuck ahh shit" Joss panted out as she gripped onto her head board as she felt herself careening toward another orgasm. She gripped onto the top of the head board as John gripped her hips lifting her off the bed as he counted to lavish her insides with his tongue.

She felt her biceps straining and her abs flexing as he guided her back onto the bed, her toes curling as her ears began to ring.

John pulled his mouth off her wet pussy, smiling as she made an incoherent utterance, her eyes squeezed shut and her face flushed. While she was recovering, John removed himself from the bed and pulled his underwear and pants off, stroking himself slowly as he watched her breathe heavily as she laid sprawled out before him.

Finally catching her breath, Joss opened her eyes turning her head lazily watching as John gazed at her touching himself. She rolled over and climb to her knees moving towards the edge of the bed, placing her hands on his shoulders and pulling him into a loving kiss.

She moaned tasting herself as he coaxed her lips apart, his teeth tugging on her bottom lip before he rolled his tongue into her mouth. She pulled back, sliding off the bed and making him sit down before straddling his lap. He gripped her ribs as he pulled one of her nipples back into his mouth.

"Ohhh…" She moaned at the contact grinding herself against his rock solid member.

"Joss I need you now." he whispered out as she ground on him, making his cock and lap wet with her essence.

Joss reached between them and guided him into her entrance, slowly sinking down on him until she had encased all of him.

John reached around her back unhooking her bra and tossing it to the floor as she began to rock slowly on his lap. He clenched his jaw and gripped her ass as she began to pick up her pace.

"Aahhh Uhhh John..so good…mmmm" she moaned out gripping his shoulders as he began to meet her thrust.

"That's it Joss, ride it" John closed his eyes and muttering as he felt his toes clench.

Joss leaned forward giving him a quick kiss before stopping her moments.

John opened his eyes in confusion, but before he could ask why she stopped he felt her hand on his throat as she shoved him backwards, his back hitting the mattress hard. He looked up at her, her hair was disheveled and obscured half her face. Her eyes held a hungry look as she braced her hands on his chest, before hypnotically rolling her hips back and forth as she slowly cupped her own breasts.

He grunted as her inner muscles clenched around him.

"Joss…"He trailed off as he watched her leaned back wards bracing her hands on his thighs, flipping her hair back turning her head towards the ceiling before lifting her hips up and slamming herself back down.

"Fuck!" he gritted out his hands taking ahold of her hips as she began to ride him, hard.

"mmmm yea baby harder, faster, deeper…I want you buried inside me John." Joss moaned out as she thrust down harder on him, practically impaling herself.

John wrapped his arms around her as he rolled her underneath him, pulling out, as he flipped her onto her stomach.

Joss didn't get a chance to protest his withdrawal as he smacked her ass and yanked her onto her hands and knees before sliding back in, hitting her spot. She moaned out as her toes curled and her eyes fluttered.

John felt sweat run down his back and face as he pounding into her from behind. He closed his eyes and listened to her pants and moans as she took all of him. The sound of her mattress squeaking as her head board thumped against the wall was only rivaled by the sound of the flesh smacking together.

"John, Johnnn, yesssss ughhh, ugh, ugh, harder baby,"she begged as her arms gave out, her face falling into her pillow, muffling her screams as he continued to pound her body into her bed. The pressure in her stomach building to an unbearable amount as her muscles clenched and her ears popped as her orgasm rolled over body like a wave drowning her in ecstasy.

John picked her hips up as her knees gave out, her body clenching onto him like a constrictor taking him over the edge. He felt his abs flex and his neck muscles strain as he emptied his seed into her coating her insides with his.

He pulled out of her slowly collapsing on his side and pulling her into an embrace kissing her sweaty shoulder.

Joss turned in his arms kissing his neck, their skin sticking together "So what does this mean?"

"It means that we belong to each other," John kiss her forehead "…now and forever…well at least as long as forever last for me."

Joss smiled "Careful John that sounds like a marriage proposal."

John chuckled and rubbed his nose through her hair "I will get you the ring tomorrow if you want."


End file.
